warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Littleleaf1
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Littleleaf1 page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Other staff listed here. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the leader of PC and PCA. Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 23:28, October 12, 2012 Re:Help? Well, it's usually best to start off with one of the four original clans, SummerClan, SpringClan, AutumnClan, or WinterClan. Now, it's usually best to find out which clan better represents you to start off. On each clan page which I have linked has a description of the clan and a list of cats. I would suggest you read the description and then leave a message on the talk page of the clan and leave a Join message. Mainly, you would use a heading 2 asking to join and then you just ask if you can create a cat. It's probably best to add the cats description. But of course, I would most likely wait for an admin, mod, or rollbacker to approve of the message before making their page. You don't have to do this for every cat, but it's a good starting point for your first cat. How to roleplay though is simple. You will go onto a page like SummerClan/Roleplay, SpringClan/Roleplay, AutumnClan/Roleplay, or WinterClan/Roleplay. You will edit it and below someone's post, you will post as your cat. A good suggestion is to make it 3rd person limited, meaning that it has words like she, he, her, him, his, hers, ect., but to where you can see your cats thoughts. Of course, for some cats like Rainface, she is my cat in SummerClan that can read minds. So, here is probably a way you would roleplay. Keep in mind that I am using one of my own cats here. Rainface padded out of the elders den. She shook out her blue-gray fur. She missed her hunting days. Maybe Rowanstar will let me go out, she thought. Once you finish that, it's good to put four tildes, those little squiggly lines like when you put your signature at the end of your post so your signature shows to show who posted. Thank you for coming to me, as I've been on here for about 1 year and... oh, I don't know. I joined July 16th of 2011 so... Yeah. Hope this helps you understand roleplaying and have fun! Rainy Wicca :D 02:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Um, sorry but... Well... Rainyu left the wiki.... so she won't be around to help. There will be Sotem, Rowie and Leafu though! Sorry. Crystalheart! ❄ StrikeXQuartz! ♥ 05:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC)